staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 11/75 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /29/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - start; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 26 Nie ma jak... Wielkopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - meta 10 km; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Orlen Warsaw Marathon; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - meta maratonu; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Orlen Warsaw Marathon; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 BBC w Jedynce - Rodzina niedźwiedzi polarnych i ja cz. 2. Lato (Polar Bear Family and Me) - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli (Mr Bean's Holiday) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Steve Bendelack; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Emma de Caunes, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - podsumowanie startów; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Metr od świętości - Najpiękniejsze zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Testament - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2856; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - Wolna chata /7/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:07 Kronika BNP Paribas Katowice Open; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Pewnego razu w Rzymie (When in Rome) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mark Steven Johnson; wyk.:Kristen Bell, Josh Duhamel, Kate Minucci; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Orlen Warsaw Marathon - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Metr od świętości - Najpiękniejsze zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Terry Geard; wyk.:Joaquin Phoenix, Mark Ruffalo, Jennifer Connelly, Mira Sorvino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Downton Abbey III - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Ciemna strona Wenus 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Agnieszka Wagner, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg, Anna Przybylska, Marcin Jędrzejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 W krainie lwów - odc. 5/6 (ep. 5/6 Lion country) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Philip Broadhurst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 100; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1055; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1104 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1105 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 A la show - (4) - Marcin Daniec; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrując po Wielkim Murze (Trekking the Great Wall) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:CHRISTIAN TWENTE; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Malta (151) "Miejsce spotkań"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Miliony Brewstera (Brewster's Millions) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Walter Hill; wyk.:Richard Pryor, John Candy, Lonette McKee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2110; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 554 - Na własnych warunkach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 13/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (30); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 7/9 Pusty karawan (Sherlock, ep. The Empty Hearse) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (111); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kocham kino na bis - Hawaje, Oslo (Hawaii Oslo) 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2004); reż.:Erik Poppe; wyk.:Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Stig Henrik Hoff, Petronella Barker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Miliony Brewstera (Brewster's Millions) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Walter Hill; wyk.:Richard Pryor, John Candy, Lonette McKee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 13.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Środek Europy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rączka gotuje 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek; magazyn 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie 10:25 Rączka gotuje 10:50 Gramy dla Was 11:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 11:15 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 2 - okolice Wieliczki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Od początku do końca i początku - W poszukiwaniu sensu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:30 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - Polonia Bydgoszcz ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - .; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Z Telewizją Katowice dookoła świata 17:55 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Sacrum profanum 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:20 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 A życie toczy się dalej... 20:05 Gwarowy koncert życzeń 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 13.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 13.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Reportaż 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Wiadomości sport weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:45 Gramy dla Was 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:40 Pogoda - 13.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Pogoda - 13.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Reportaż 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego - serial animowany 8.15 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Na fali - film animowany produkcji USA (2007) 10.20 Rio! - film animowany produkcji USA (2011) 12.30 Rin Tin Tin - film familijny produkcji Bulgaria-USA (2007) 14.15 Top Chef 2 - reality show 15.50 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo - program rozrywkowy produkcji polskiej 17.45 Nasz nowy dom - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 7 - program rozrywkowy produkcji polskiej 22.00 Kości 9 - serial kryminalny produkcji amerykańskiej 23.00 Snajper 2 - film sensacyjny USA (2002) 0.55 Świat według Bundych - serial produkcji amerykańskiej 2.55 Magazyn sportowy TVN 5.35 Uwaga! 5.50 Mango 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Efekt domina - serial dokumentalny produkcji polskiej 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.25 Sama słodycz - serial obyczajowy 13.25 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 14.25 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Maska - komedia USA (1994) 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport i pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 21.00 Projekt Runway - reality show 22.00 Na językach - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wykonać wyrok - film sensacyjny Kanada-USA (1990) 0.50 Uwaga! 1.05 Arkana magii 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Galeria - odc. 147; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Sławomir Orzechowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksandra Justa, Krzysztof Janczar, Ewa Wencel, Monika Jarosińska, Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (43); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 5/12* - Awantura piąta, czyli rzecz o spisku prawdziwych kobiet - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Krawczyńskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Doroty w Muzeum Wsi Radomskiej w Radomiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 15:00 Trójka w Trójce - Piosenki Kabaretu Starszych Panów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Funkcje lasu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Metr od świętości - Najpiękniejsze zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1047; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazik; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (ep. 17 - Togo - Pogo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 24* (seria II, odc. 11) - Mężczyzna jest jak pitbul - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Funkcje lasu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Jerzy Vetulani; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1047; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (ep. 17 - Togo - Pogo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 24* (seria II, odc. 11) - Mężczyzna jest jak pitbul; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Metr od świętości - Najpiękniejsze zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (188); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Krawczyńskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:20 Ogród od A do Z 7:40 Muzyczny budzik 8:05 Bajkowa TVS 10:05 Mali podróżnicy 10:15 Muzyczny relaks 11:05 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 11:20 Wiecznie młodzi 11:50 Muzyczne podróże 12:50 Piękna i zemsta 13:45 Czy to prawda? 15:00 Weekend z gwiazdą 15:35 Gdzie jesteś? 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:10 Śląskie od kuchni 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Tygodniowy finał Listy śląskich szlagierów 22:20 Śląskie od kuchni 22:55 Koncert życzeń 23:55 Weekend z gwiazdą 0:35 Ścigani 2:00 Emisja nocna ČT1 06:00 Zajímavosti z regionů 06:25 Hobby naší doby 06:50 Okouzlení IV (8/52) 07:45 Přijdu hned 09:00 Polopatě 09:45 Kalendárium 10:00 Toulavá kamera 10:30 Objektiv 11:00 Hříchy pro pátera Knoxe (2/10) 12:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 13:00 Zprávy 13:05 Pekelná maturita 14:10 Cesta do pekla a zpátky 14:45 Už zase skáču přes kaluže 16:15 Příběhy slavných 17:10 Byl jednou jeden dům (5/5) 18:25 Kouzelné bylinky 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:57 Losování Sportky a Šance 20:00 Můj vysvlečenej deník 21:50 168 hodin 22:19 Losování Šťastných 10 a Šance milion 22:20 Díky za každé nové ráno 00:05 Komisař Moulin 01:30 Manéž Bolka Polívky 02:40 Móda-Extravagance-Manýry 03:05 Zahrada je hra 03:30 Designtrend 03:45 Banánové rybičky 04:15 13. komnata Františka Ringo Čecha 04:45 Všechnopárty 05:30 Zajímavosti z regionů ČT2 06:00 Doktor Animo 06:10 Atlas zvířat 06:40 Malý princ II 07:00 Mikulášovy patálie II 07:15 Garfieldova show III 07:30 Studio Kamarád 09:00 Československý filmový týdeník 1964 (985/2379) 09:15 Hledání ztraceného času 09:35 Divnopis 09:40 Zkáza bitevní lodi Yamato 10:30 Nedej se 11:20 Chcete mě? 11:50 Život se smrtí (4/7) 12:30 Život na pobřeží 13:15 Sváteční slovo doktora Zdeňka Susy 13:20 Křesťanský magazín 13:50 Uchem jehly 14:15 Křížové cesty 14:40 Na cestě po Chiapasu 15:10 Trabantem Jižní Amerikou (2/12) 15:35 Po stopách J. Y. Cousteau ve Středozemním moři 16:30 Rybí legendy Jakuba Vágnera 17:20 Naše tradice 17:50 Vínečko II 18:15 Na plovárně s Janem Zrzavým 18:45 Pohádky pro štěňátka 18:55 Příběhy Alfreda Hitchcocka (37/80) 19:20 Neuvěřitelné příběhy (37/47) 19:40 Příběh kravaty 20:00 Pevnost Saganne 22:55 Mýtus Alp 23:50 Tito - Poslední svědci testamentu 00:45 Kvarteto 01:15 Folklorika 01:40 Pro jednu generaci 02:10 Ta naša kapela 02:35 Z očí do očí 03:15 Přijďte k nám na večeři 03:55 Za dveřmi je A.G. 04:20 Náledí 05:10 Písničky Boba Frídla 05:30 Naše tradice